Roger Smith (American Dad!)
Roger Smith is the tritagonist and a major antagonist from American Dad!. He is an alien who lives in the Smith family's attic. Stan feels he "owes Roger his life" after being saved by the alien at Area 51 four years prior to the show beginning, until in the episode "You Debt Your Life" when Stan saves Roger's life. Roger then tries to win back Stan through another life debt,and although he fails, him and Stan make up. Roger is a hedonistic alcoholic who takes on make believe personas and makes the Smith family's life extremely difficult with his vices, but since exposing Roger as an alien would endanger Stan and the rest of the family, those personas are Roger's only way of communicating with the outside world. He also has a strong addiction to junk food and can also hold long-standing grudges. He can also be quite villainous at times as well. Appearance He is a gray alien living with the Smith family. Roger is sarcastic, vituperative, irritable, bad-tempered, curmudgeonly, argumentative, uncompromising, disrespectful, obnoxious, surly, and impolite, so he speaks in swish. Speculation exists regarding Roger's sexuality, but the discussion might be moot, as he is, after all, an alien. Roger (his name may come from the word Andrognous which means having both male and female traits) came to live with the Smith family after saving Stan Smith's life in Area 51. He has lived with the Smiths for four years. He is possibly based on Dr. Roger Adelson, one of MacFarlane's former professors. Personality Roger describes himself as a "fey pansexual alcoholic non-human". Roger is obnoxious, destructive, lackadaisical, unpropitious, negligent, childish, greedy, petty, rude, and cruel. He is also a violent, homicidal, slaughterous, and unpleasant sociopath with a love for character role-playing. He once convinced Steve he was adopted as his revenge for Steve eating the last cookie. Roger also has a history of holding grudges as he tried to kill the Smith family for insulting him at his Comedy roast, by starting a gas leak causing an explosion, hiring a hitman to kill them, removing the brakes from Stan's vehicle, and writing death threats to Merlin Olsen for seven years after Father Murphy was canceled. Roger is also shown to be a dangerous and scatterbrained sociopath committing theft, various drug offenses and many counts of murder throughout the series. He also killed five people plus a planeload of innocent victims for $20 and mentions killing six others for $19. However, there is some justification for some of his behavior as in Frannie 911 it's revealed his species needs to be jerks or it otherwise builds up as bile and kills them. Gallery American-Dad-Season-5-Episode-2-29-2556.jpg American-Dad-Season-9-Episode-10-42-0eb8.jpg American-Dad-Season-10-Episode-12-31-4f37.jpg American-Dad-Season-8-Episode-10-17-60a1.jpg American-Dad-Season-8-Episode-10-26-9198.jpg American-Dad-Season-8-Episode-6-29-0224.jpg S04e02 173.jpg S04e02 178.jpg Stan wrestling Roger.png Navigation Category:Aliens Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tricksters Category:Military Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Lethal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Genderless Category:Dissociative Category:Arrogant Category:False Antagonist Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Officials Category:Western Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Provoker Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Wise Category:Dimwits Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Nurturer